


How Daisy Tried to Persuade the Hand

by TheDankRoad



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDankRoad/pseuds/TheDankRoad
Summary: When Master Hand gets fed up with Daisy's antics, he sets up a challenge for her. Will she pass, and will she get into Smash 5?





	1. The Letter

Master Hand was at his place, bored. He decided to open his interdimensional mailbox and read the letters.  
"Junk, junk, my brother's gibberish, junk... Oh no" he sighed. There, at the very bottom, was a letter from Princess Daisy. Master Hand considered throwing it away, but he knew that would be remiss. He opened it, and read it in it's entirety.  
~~~  
Dear Master Hand,  
For years, you've been making little trophies of me to hand out at your gift shops. Well, now I think it's time for me to kick some ass in Smash 5! I know you've been having problems during Smash Brawl & Smash 4, so...  
~~~  
It was at this point that Master Hand stopped reading and threw it out. "Who does she think she is? We already have enough princesses!" he said disbelievingly.  
"I'm gonna go over there and give her a challenge!" he yelled, flying off towards her universe.


	2. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah.

Princess Daisy was in her garden when Master Hand came down, punching her favourite tree in the progress.  
"Woah! How dare y- oh hey, Master Hand!" she said.  
"Daisy!" he yelled at her, pointing at her while doing so. "I have come to give you a challenge!" he continued. "Is this about Smash 5? Because I am so ready for your challenge!" she asked. "Very well. If you can beat me and Crazy Hand on Final Destination, I'll consider your request" he stated. "Cool! But, um... How are we going to get there?" Daisy asked. At this, Master Hand picked her up and threw her out of the universe.  
~~~~~  
Daisy woke up, feeling a bit sore. On either side of her were Master Hand and Crazy Hand. From up on Final Destination, she could see all the universes. She wondered which one was her own.  
"Ahem," went Master Hand, "shall we begin?"  
"Yeah yeah, sure" went Daisy.  
The fight began, but as the fight went on, she didn't feel quite right. Maybe it was that she was being tossed around, or maybe it was because it looked like the universes were getting smaller and closer. In the end, she had defeated both of them with a superball.  
They were both panting, Crazy Hand more so. "Congratulations!" Master Hand said. "So, do I get in Smash 5?" "Well..." Master Hand said, Crazy giggling in the background.  
"Who said anything about Smash 5?" revealed Master Hand, as he and Crazy Hand grasped each other firmly. At this point, the universes were very small and close.  
"What do you mean?" Daisy asked incredulously. "Witness the fusion and rebirth of all universes!" shouted the hands, as they tore their flesh asunder. "What!" Daisy screamed, angry that this was happening. As the swarm flew out of their bodies, a black swarm for Master and a white swarm for Crazy, they arranged themselves into two copies of Daisy. Daisy prepared to fight them, but they did something surprising...  
They gave her a hug.  
~~~~~  
It was 1984, at the Capital Hospital in Chai. The prince was in the room with his princess as she was giving birth. She pushed and pushed, until at long last the final push was pushed, and the baby came out.  
"It's a girl!" the doctor said, handing her off to the mother. "She has your eyes, Snappy" said the princess to the prince. "And your hair, Pissenlit" said Prince Snapdragon to his princess. "What is her name, your Highnesses?" asked the doctor as he reached for the scissors. "Well..." went the prince, unsure of what they had agreed on. Princess Pissenlit noticed this, and went "Her full name and title is Daisy Frances Souga, Minor Princess of the Sarasalanders!"  
Prince Snapdragon smiled. "Welcome to the world, Daisy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... See you when I get around to writing that webcomic type thing.


End file.
